


High School Reunion: The Ballet

by blueteak



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Ten years after graduation, Sasha, Boo, Ginny and Melanie gather to plan a show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	High School Reunion: The Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/gifts).



“So. Look who deigned to step out of the spotlight long enough to show up in Paradise for her high school reunion,” Sasha drawled.

Boo looked around, excited to potentially spot a celebrity, then started scanning the name tags the reunion committee had set up on the folding table. “Did Cindy end up making it big? Or Carol? I haven’t had time to watch anything in forever and I thought they did pretty well in our production of Annie. Though maybe that was Dawn? Or Jenny? Hold on. Didn't we do Annie in middle school?”

Sasha gave her a look. “I meant you. And your company. What is it called again? Troupers? Visions? Showgirls?”

“Aura,” Ginny replied, reaching around Boo to snag her name tag. “Which you very well know since you took one of Madame Fanny’s fake noses and a wig to go see Boo’s first starring role. Don’t think I didn’t see the framed program you put up in the studio.”

“You came?!” Boo asked. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would have rolled out the red carpet.”

Sasha shrugged. “Do you honestly see me waiting at the stage door? I had people to see, things to drink, and dresses to buy that didn’t come from Sparkles.”

“Okay, but…you have my number? You could have come to my dressing room?” Boo replied, furrowing her brow.

Sasha turned away. “Look, there’s Melanie. And…Charlie?”

“Heyyyy!” Melanie screamed, wrapping Boo in a hug. 

“Hi Melanie, Charlie. Charlie, this is a surprise! It’s not your reunion year. Are you seeing someone who was in our class?” Boo asked.

“He’s not,” Melanie replied, nudging an awkward looking Charlie. “He wants your autograph. He wanted me to get it for him, but I said ‘no way’ and made him drive me here so he could get it from you himself. And for old times' sake.”

“God, would you shut up!” Charlie hissed, looking around to see how much of the room’s attention was on the group. 

“Relax, Charlie,” Sasha said. “I’m sure no one here remembers how cool you were in high school.”

Charlie groaned and stalked off toward the exit.

He’d almost made it to the door when Boo caught up with him, bearing a program she'd pulled from her bag before dumping it with a grinning Ginny.  


“Charlie, here” Boo said, handing him a signed program from her last major show. “Thanks for asking for it.”

“Thank you,” Charlie said, glancing at the program. “But hey. I know I’m maybe not as cool as I was when we were kids, but do you really think of me as Madame Fanny? ‘cause that’s who this is made out to.”

Boo blushed, but she had a solution. Running to the name tag table, she snagged a Sharpie and returned to cross out the original inscription. “It’s okay,” she muttered to herself. “I think I have another one in my suitcase. And if not, I’ll just break the one Sasha apparently got out of its frame and use that one.” 

She handed the reinscribed program over to Charlie. It now read, “To Charlie, who first inspired me to get out in front.”

“Is that true?” Charlie asked.

“Oh yeah,” Sasha said, having walked over with Ginny and Melanie. “I suggested she give you a lap dance, if I recall.”

“Jesus, Sasha!” Boo exclaimed. “It wasn’t appropriate then and it’s not cool ten years later, either!”

“But could it be?” Charlie asked.

“It’s ten years later,” Boo said, somewhat apologetically. 

“Ah well,” Charlie said, tapping his program. “At least I’ve got this.” 

“And I better not see it on eBay!” Boo joked.

“Now you’ve got the autograph, and you’ll also get the chance to chauffeur our star and three of her closest friends to pick up dinner and then to the studio,” Melanie informed him.

“Hurray,” Charlie said, fishing his keys out and bowing to the inevitable with more grace than he had ten years before. “But wait a minute. Ginny just put her name tag on and precisely nothing has happened at this reunion so far. No speeches, no drinks. You haven’t even talked to anyone but each other. What’s going on?”

“Well,” Melanie explained. “Boo had to Uber since she doesn’t have easy access to a car here and it was cheapest to be dropped off at the high school. I came with you, Ginny walked, and Sasha got dropped off by Fanny and Michelle because she wanted to make sure they actually left the studio on time. She claimed she wanted to get plastered in her old high school gym and didn’t want to drive or have to Uber both here and back home. She also got them a gift card they’re going to use for that new 300 course French restaurant, so they should be out of our hair for a while.”  


“Okay, I tuned you out about halfway through all that,” Charlie said. “So you’re not actually here for the reunion?”

“No,” four voices answered him. 

“It was an excuse so Fanny wouldn't figure out what we were up to. We’d appreciate a ride to the Oyster Bar, though, and then on to Fanny’s,” Boo said. "Though it seems rude to leave before we've seen anyone, and they did make name tags for us and everything. Maybe we should stay--

"No," four voices answered her.

"You didn't actually step out of the spotlight for *this* reunion," Sasha reminded Boo, gesturing at the room full of streamers and people who had mostly been strangers to them even when they had still been in high school.

“Okay, but what are you actually here for, then?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, you’ll get a chance to find out, seeing as how you’re going to have to drop us all off again at the end of the night,” Melanie promised. 

“I might have to sell this on eBay to make this night worth it,” Charlie said, waving the program. “Sorry, Boo.”

“You won't be selling it,” Sasha said, opening the program to a photo featuring Boo adorned with tons of feathers.

“No, I won’t,” Charlie agreed.

An hour later found the group eating formerly forbidden fries on the studio floor and Boo and Ginny pondering whether fry grease could actually be used to keep the floor polished.

“You’re forgetting that I’m taking over the studio from Madame Fanny and Michelle and I actually have money to pay repair people. I won’t have to rely on any of those fry shine tricks,” Sasha told them.

“It’s just so hard to believe,” Boo said. “Madame Fanny and Michelle both retiring….”

“I tried to get Michelle to stay, but she said she didn’t want to get in the way and then said something about knowing how it felt to feel judged all the time by someone who’d been running things longer,” Sasha said. “Whoever could she have meant?”

“But they’re still going to live here, right?” Boo asked. She looked at Sasha speculatively. “Are you going to live here too, now that you’re running this outfit?”

“I am, actually,” Sasha said. “There’s no way they could afford to stay in the house and guest house with no money coming in, even after selling me the studio. I’m moving into Michelle’s guest house and paying tons of rent and Michelle’s moving into Hubbel’s old room.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to be living The Golden Girls life without me,” Boo said wistfully.

“For Christ’s sake, we’re 28 and these two aren’t moving in as well!” Sasha said, gesturing at Melanie and Ginny.  


“But when we’re not 28, can we Blanche and Rose and Dorothy it up? And hey, which one of us is Sophia? Or would Michelle or Fanny be her?” Boo asked.

“I say we pre-Golden Girls it here every year, and Fanny and Michelle can share the Sophia role,” Ginny proposed.

“I like that idea,” Melanie said. “And actually…what about a Golden Girls ballet for Fanny and Michelle’s retirement? Our other ideas seemed awfully food based, which made sense when we hand't eaten. But now...

Over in the corner, Charlie groaned and got pelted with cold fries for his trouble.

In the end, the Golden Girls Cycle, which centered around the friendships of a very different group of women while a parade of men danced in and out of their lives, proved to be a hit with not only Fanny and Michelle, but the rest of the town. The fact that it was the first time cheesecake had been shared between those performing on stage and the audience also helped—and created a fresh round of class sign ups for the new owner.


End file.
